Why Do You Have to Leave?
by goth4ever
Summary: It's not just the loss of one captain, but of two... Shonen-ai KyorakuxUkitake
1. Why do you have to leave?

Ukitake stood in front of me with his hands behind his back and a sweet smile on his face. He faced away from me and watched the sun set over the ocean water.

"Shunsui," he started.

I looked up "Yes?"

"Isn't it beautiful?" he asked.

I looked at the sun set and smiled "Yes it is."

"No, not the sun set, life itself."

I looked at him with confusion.

"Just think about it. So many beautiful people and beautiful things. They all live together in one great big family." He explained. Then he turned to his side and smiled at me with his eyes closed. "Don't you think so, Shunsui?"

I'm quiet for a bit but then smile as tears form in my eyes. "Jyuu, come here. Sit in my lap." I tell him.

He opens his eyes and looks at me puzzled but then walks to me and sits down in my lap. I wrap me arms around him and put my face in his shoulder. "Oh Jyuu… my beautiful… beautiful Jyuu… how I love you so much. I don't even want you to forget that. Remember always that you're always in my heart. Forever and ever you shall stay there. Never leaving that spot. No-one will take that place of yours. It's yours and only yours. Not Nanao's, not Toshirou, not any girl that will even walk on this earth. No. That spot is yours, just yours. Oh how I wish I could give you something special… Nothing would be good enough… not a kiss or a ring… or my own soul. No, nothing is good enough to stand in your beauty Jyuushirou Ukitake…"

Ukitake was quiet, I couldn't see his face. But I could bet that feelings were playing across it. "Shunsui, what's the matter?" he turned a bit to try and see my face. I don't let him. "Shunsui let me see your face. Please?" he asked.

I try to hide the tears welding in my eyes and look up. I place my chin on his shoulder and smile at him.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes, my beautiful little white sun shine. As long as your with me, I shall always be happy." I tell him.

He still doesn't look happy with the answer but smiles a bit "You're the sweetest, Shunsui." He places his lips on mine as he closes his eyes.

Mine water up again but I kiss him back, trying to tell him not to stop. No, I don't want those lips to leave. I never want that giggle to go. I never want that shinning white hair to stop touching mine. I never want that beautifully soft skin to stop touching mine or for those chocolate brown eyes to stop looking at mine. Those hands… I want them to always be in mine. No, Jyuushirou… you can't slip away from me like this… you just can't…

I'm guessing Jyuu could feel the tension in my lips and the sadness. He tries to make me smile by kissing my nose like he always does. This just makes more tears fill in my eyes. I hug him tighter, hiding my face in his shoulder. "Jyuushirou…" I whisper.

He blinks a couple times in confusion "Yes?"

"You'll never leave me right?"

There was a pause but then that cheerful happy voice plays to my ears "Of course I won't. Why would I leave?"

"I don't know… I just wanted you to say you wouldn't…" I tell him. Then I look up the sky. It's getting darker… and darker… I can no longer see the sun, it's gone… like my…

I look at him "Can you kiss me… just one more time?" I ask.

He stares at me but then closes his eyes and places his lips on mine. Those warm lips… I kiss him back for a long time it seemed. I open my eyes to see the stars in the sky. A knot forms in my throat but I close my eyes again and keep kissing my beloved little shiro.

But the Jyuushirou pulls away from me and I open my eyes to see his. He's smiling then takes my hand. He slips the engagement ring off my finger and off of his.

"Jyuu?" I asked in question.

He holds up his ring and smiles at me "Let's switch rings. This one has my name in it and the one you were wearing has your name in it. If we switch them, then it's like you and I are always together." He slips the ring on my finger and his on his own. He leans back and holds it out to shine in the moon light. He giggles slightly "I'm getting married tomorrow to a guy that cares so much." He smiles at me.

I stare at him but then smile back and nuzzle my face in his warm soft hair. "I'm getting married tomorrow too… to a man I love so much… and always will…" I say quietly.

I hear a giggle "Yep, it's going to be wonderful. I can hardly wait. So many flowers and nice people… I can't wait to show you the surprise I got for you. I think you're going to love it. I know you wanted one for a while. Oh, and I can't wait to taste that cake Unohana say she was going to make for us. That's going to be great. And then our dance to Faraway… oh how I've waited for the right person to dance that with. I know I picked the right one, don't you think Shunsui?" he asked as he turns his head a bit.

I smile a bit as I cannot hold the tears in my eyes any longer. "Yes… I get to dance with the most beautiful man on the planet…"

Jyuu giggles a bit and turns forward. "Oh, the moon is almost to the middle of the sky!"

My eyes widen.

"That's good luck. Make a wish Shunsui!"

I'm quiet for a bit but then I speak. "I wish to always be with my beautiful little shiro and for him to never leave my side." I whisper.

My lover giggles a bit "That's a sweet wish. Hmm… I wish for my handsome man to always be happy and never shed any tears." He says as he looks up at the moon.

I squeeze my eyes shut and hug him tighter "That's a beautiful wish…" I whisper to him, afraid that if I talk any louder my voice will break.

Jyuushirou breathes deep then slowly lets it out. "Yep… I can't wait… for tomorrow…" then it's quiet.

"Jyuu, I love you." I whisper.

"I love you too, Shunsui... Oh listen to me, I'm falling asleep… oh dear… Shunsui, will you watch over me as I do?" he asks.

I bit my lip and nodded "But if you can, may you not go to sleep? Please, for me?" tears now flowing down my cheeks and into my lover's hair.

I get no answer.

"Jyuu?"

Still no answer.

My eyes widen and I lifted my head. "Jyuushirou?" I ask quietly "Are you sleeping?" I lean forward to look at my lover's face to see nothing but pale skin and lips. My chin quivers as more tears fall.

"Jyuushirou?" I nudge him with my shoulder "Jyuushirou?" I put my hand on his chest, where his heart lies only to feel nothing. No heart beet… no warm breath…

My eyes widened "Jyuushirou…" then they slowly lower and I start to cry "Jyuushirou… Jyuushirou… Jyuushirou!!" I scream.

Those lips have left mine… that giggle has gone… that soft shinning hair will never touch mine… that beautiful warm soft skin will never touch mine with the gently touch that only he could give… those chocolate brown eyes will never open to show me happiness… to show me joy… those delicate hands and fingers will never dance along my skin again or ever be in mine… no… all those have left me… those will never return to my grasp.

"Shunsui…"

My eyes widen and I look at my lover. Nothing.

"Shunsui, up here."

I look up to see Jyuushirou floating in front of me, smiling his sweet smile and holding his hands behind his back. "I came to say goodbye." He tells me.

I gag and stare at me lover's floating inner soul. "Why… why does it have to be g-goodbye? I want you to stay… never to leave me side!!"

"I love you Shunsui." He tells me.

"Jyuushirou, don't go!!" I shout as more tears flood over my cheeks.

His feet slowly float down to the ground and he walks to me without a sound. I watch as he leans over and places his hands on my cheeks. He slowly closes his eyes and kisses me.

I blink a couple times but then quickly kiss him back. When I try to make it deeper, I feel the touch slowly go away. I open my eyes to see him slowly disappear.

He opens his eyes and smiles at me "I love you Shunsui. Thank you for caring for me and loving me so. Goodbye."

I reach out for him but when I do, his soul disappears.

I stare at the empty place in the sand for a long time then I look down at the now cold body in my arms.

As more tears fall I smile "Why do you have to leave…? Eh, Jyuushirou…?" I hug the body close. "Why do you have to always leave…?"


	2. Thank you

I stand in line, holding my hands in front of me and a beautiful white rose. Tears falling down my cheeks as I look at a beautiful white and black coffin in front of me. I watch my captain slowly walk to the coffin and put his hands on the sides. He smiles softly and looks down at his lover's cold pale body. He whispers something as a tear falls down on to the white haired man's cheek. My captain quickly wipes away the tears and whispers something to the cold body. He kisses the soft pink and white rose in his hands then gently lays it down in the coffin. He leans over the side and kisses the once alive captain's forehead then looks at him. He smiles again and then walks away.

I watch him in pain. That tear… I have never seem him shed one. He's always smiling and showing no pain. I feel so sad for him but I know I must be strong.

"Nanao-san, it's your turn." A man whispers to me.

I nod and stand up. With slight shaking legs, I walk to the coffin and looking inside. That sweet loving man lies peacefully with his arms resting on his stomach. I gently place my fingers on the side and tighten my grip on the rose in my hand. I must be strong, I know. But these tears can't be held back. I loved this man as much as the others. He was such a great person who never frowned and never cried.

Oh how everyone loved this man…

"I…" I start out but can't find the right words. But then I smile "Thank you Ukitake-Taichou for making my taichou so happy… He really loved you more than his own life… he told me so once… he said that you were his sweet little angel that was brought to him from heaven… He could never stop talking about you… always thinking about you… Every time I asked him, that's what he told me… I'm just very glad that your last few days were…"

I stop and whip away the tears on my cheeks then smile back down at the man.

"I'm glad your last few days were happy ones and that you got to spend it with Kyoraku-Taichou…"

I look at the rose in my hand "…My taichou told me that you loved white roses so I just thought that… I would bring you one… to help you off to that sweet place of happiness and love where we all know that you're going to go to… I just hope that… one day… my taichou will be able to meet you there… that special place where you and him can finally have your honey moon… Please take good care of yourself sir… just for me and everyone else… That's all we want…" I kiss the rose then gently lay it down on the side of the kind man's pale face.

I look at him one last time then smile "Thank you sir, for everything you brought to us…" then I walk off.

___________________________________________________________________

We all watch as the beautiful white and black coffin slowly lowers into a dug-out hole in the earth. As it does, everyone drops their roses and flowers on to the coffin top. Then the worker slowly thru the dark and soil on top of it as the people slowly start to disappear.

I turn to leave as well. I walk a bit but then stop and turn back around. I see my captain standing there, just watching the workers toss the soil over the top. I tilt my head a bit. The workers finish their job then leave. My captain slowly knells down beside the grave and lays a hand on the top. I can't tell what he's saying; it's such a quiet whisper. The sadness… I can see it building up in his face but he still smiles; a soft warm smile. I frown and pity him. Then I put my head down and leave.

___________________________________________________________________

I sat in the office working on that week's paper work. Such a burden, but I suppose it must be done. I haven't bothered to ask my captain to help with the work due to his loss. I figured that I would give him some time to let his heart heal. I would sometimes find him in that field far away from everything; just sitting under that one tree. That was- no. That is his and Ukitake's spot; their special place where they would just run away together to get away from it all. The smiles and laughs I would hear them exchange back and forth with each other… That poor man…

Then I hear the door open. I look up to see that it's my captain. He has a smile on his face but it's empty.

"Hello Nanao-chan." He says to me as he walks in and closes the doors behind him. He walks to the couch and sits down on it but he still faces toward me.

I look at him "I really do wish that you won't call me that." I tell him as I go back to what I was doing. But my brush stops as my eyes widened. I quickly look back up at him to see that his pink kimono is no longer resting on his shoulders and that he did not have his straw hat on. I blink a couple times "Taichou, where's your hat and kimono?" I asked him.

His smile fades just a little bit but he manages to keep it on his face. "Oh don't worry about those. They're just being cleaned." He told me.

I tilt my head a bit but then nodded "Alright."

___________________________________________________________________

It is now close to midnight. I had to work a bit of over time due to my captain's loss. I'm walking down a moon lit path, hugging my book close to my chest. Just as I walk by a pond I stop. I look at it to see something floating in it. "What's that?" I ask myself. I walk over the bridge then to the side of the pond. I get on my knees and put my book to the side. I reach into the water and pull out the mysterious object.

"What is it?" I asked myself quickly. The moon was full so I got up and walked into the moon light. A gasp escapes me when I see that it's my captain's kimono. I look it over in shock "What on Earth is it-?" but then it hits me. "Oh… I remember… Ukitake-Taichou gave it to him… Oh dear… this… oh my goodness… I bet that's what he did with his hat as well. They're not being cleaned, he's getting rid of everything that holds memories of Ukitake…" my heart cries as the pieces come together.

I fold up the kimono neatly and stand up. I grab my book and quickly hurry home.

___________________________________________________________________

The next morning I'd thought that I would look for my captain's hat. I put his kimono in a save place where he wouldn't find it. I couldn't just let him throw his love any like that, even if he does annoy me sometimes.

"If the kimono was in the pond, then his hat haves to be nearby. So made somewhere it's in the forest near the pond." I said to myself as I walk with my arms crossed. Then I look up to see my captain standing on the bridge above the pond where I had found the kimono. He looks very sad. I stop to watch him from a safe distance. His hands rest on the railing and he looks down at the water. Then he lifts his hand and looks at the wedding ring on his finger. He frowns more then takes it off.

My eyes widen "_Oh surely he's not going to…_" I thought to myself but then I see him raise his arm a bit and get ready to throw the ring into the water. "_Oh my god he is!!_" I quickly Shunpo in front of him in the water just as he throws the ring. I catch it then look up at him. His eyes are wide with shock.

"Nanao-chan, what are you doing here?" he asks.

I stand up straight in the water and glare at him "Damn it man!!" I shout at him. He jumps at the tone of my voice. "God damn it Kyoraku Shunsui!! What the hell are you doing!? Please excuse my rudeness when I say you're the biggest dumb ass that have ever lived!!" I hold up the ring "You… you were just going to throw this away!? You were just going to throw away Ukitake Jyuushirou's wedding ring!? He gave it to you right before he died and you were going to get rid of it!? What the hell is wrong with you!? This is not what Ukitake would want for you damn it!! You think he wants to see you mop around like some stupid idiot all the time!? What are you doing; trying to get rid of everything thing that you have to remember him by!? That man; you love that man with all of your God damn heart! You told me so yourself! And now you going to just throw away everything that Ukitake had gave you?! I bet you got rid of all those pictures and all the presents he gave you too, didn't you? Didn't you?!" I shout at him.

He stares at me but then looks down at the railing.

"Kyoraku Shunsui, I am very disappointed in you. You're a captain; a high ranking Shinigami and this is how you act after a loss of a person?"

He glares at me "Damn it Nanao, why do you always have to get your nose into other people's lives!?" he shouts at me.

This surprises me but I quickly glare back at him "Sir, I may not show it but I was proud to be your vice-captain. I looked up to you as one of the most strongest human beings ever to breathe. But now what I have seen these past couple of days have definitely change my mind. I just want you to think about this of one second if you please. Would Ukitake-Taichou really want to see you like this? Do you really think that he would be proud of how you're acting right now? You're acting like a little child Kyoraku Shunsui. I can't believe you."I tell him.

My captain just glares at me as he scans over my face. I can see it slowly weakening; bit by bit then finally he sighs and looks down. "You're right… but I just…" he starts. "It isn't fair. Why did he have to be taken away from me? What did I do to disserve the love of my life to be snatched away from me?" he leaned over and placed his elbows on the railing. He held his face in his hands "So many years we sent together. 2,000 years we were together… he just… he just was different from all the other people I met. So much kinder and happy…" he slammed his fist on the railing "Damn it!!"

My face softens when I see how much pain was in his face. Tears started to form in his eyes but he quickly whipped them away as he chuckles a bit "Right before he passed in my arms, he wished for me never to shed a tear… I want to at least give that to him, though he can't see it."

I frown a bit then slowly make my way out of the water. His doesn't move as I make my way up onto land and onto the bridge. I looked at him and sigh. "Here." I put out my hand with the ring in the middle of it. He looks at it. "This is yours and if I found you one day not wearing it, I promise to personally knock some sense into that thick skull of yours. Alright?" I told him.

He smiles a bit and takes it. He holds his hand up and slips it back on his right ring finger then stands up. He smiles down at me "Thanks Nanao." He puts his hand on my head then walks away.

I watch him for a bit but then cross my arms and look away. "Baka…" then I turn to leave. I walk down the bridge and down a path of bamboo trees. Then a soft voice travels to my ear "Nanao-san?" my eyes widened as I know that voice. I stop and turn around to see Ukitake standing there with his hands behind his back and a smile on his face. I could somewhat see thru him but he seemed so real.

"U-Ukitake-Taichou…?" I whisper.

He nods "Mhmm! Ano… do you have some free time just to talk?" he asks.

Me still being in shock, it doesn't click right away. But then it hits me and I shake my head. "Yes sir."

He smiles again "Good. Come this way please." he tells me as he walks past me without a sound. I watch his footsteps and it seems as though his feet leave touched the ground but I could see them doing so. I look up at him then follow behind.

___________________________________________________________________

He takes me to that special place that my captain and he would go to; that large green field with only a single tree in the middle. He sits down under it and crosses his arms under his sleeves then smiles up at me. "Sit down. I don't bite." He chuckles some.

I hold my hands in front of me "Ano… may I? I mean, this is only your spot and my captain's."

He nods "Of course! I won't tell anyone. Plus I'm giving you permission to sit here. But unless you going to disobey my orders…"

I shake my head and sit down next to the taller man. He smiles "Good girl. Now I wanted to thank you so much for everything that you have done to help Shunsui thru this hard time. I know it's hard on him. I've been watching him ever sense the burial. Personally I don't like the sound of being buried. It kinda creeps me out. What about you?" he looks at him.

I nod "Yes sir, that does sound pretty strange."

"I know! But I've seen how bad my… passing has affected him. He's gotten rid of almost everything that I gave him. Even the kimono I gave him when we were in school together! It pained me to watch him… Then when I saw what you were doing; gathering up all the things he had gotten rid of and hid them away, it made me so happy. Then just now when I saw that he was going to get rid of my wedding ring… it brought tears to my eyes… But then you got it before it hit the water and you gave him one heck of a talk. I think that that little talk defiantly made him think about what he was doing." He smiles softly as his eye lids lower half way and he lifts up his hand. He looks at the beautiful gold ring on his finger "I was afraid that I would never be able to come back… the only reason I get to be here is because Shunsui's love for me is strong and he still has his ring. If he had thrown it into the pond like he did with his kimono, then I would be forever stuck in the ground and that can be very boring!" he smiles at me. "Thank you so much Nanao Ise. Thank you so very much for helping my sweet Shunsui thru this hard time. Thank you."

I stare at him for a long time but then nod "It's alright sir. I just didn't think that my taichou should have thrown his life away because of all this."

"No really, I thank you with everything in my being! I am forever in your debt! Though I don't know what I can do when I'm dead but… you just name it and I'll do what I can." Ukitake said as he turned a bit toward me.

I look at him then smile. I hold up two fingers "Just two things if you don't mind."

He shook his head "Not at all. What is it?"

"I wish for you to always be with my captain, you know, just to make sure that he's never alone and always happy, and two…" I point to his ring "Never take that off."

He stares at me for a long time then smiles "I suppose I shouldn't have expect anything different for you. Always thinking about other people instead of yourself. But I promise that I will do as you wish for as long as Shunsui as love in his heart and he doesn't get himself killed."

I chuckle a bit "Thank you sir."

He chuckles too "You're welcome."


	3. Fading Away

Watching as the fall rolls on by and winter moving in, I sit on Sokyoku Hill with my feet dangling off the edge of the as I hummed our wedding song. How I love this song. It always reminds me of the good things I have to live for. Well… to watch over now I suppose. He he… I keep forgetting I'm dead… oh my… My, look at all those people… they look like ants! He he! Oh look! It's Shunsui! I should go see how he's doing.

I jumped down from the tall hill then race toward him. He stops at my grave and I frown slightly at the sadness on his face but then smile. "Aw… I'm glad you came to see me Shunsui. That's very sweet of you." I leaned over and gently peck him on the cheek and his eyes widened. He looked around but he can't see me…

I giggle a bit "I could tease him if I wanted to!" I lean forward again to start to poke him when he starts to speak.

"Jyuushirou I… I did a terrible thing that I'm not proud of…" he stared.

My eyes widened and I stop what I was doing. I look at him.

"I… I almost got rid of your ring… I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking straight. It's just so hard not being able to see you every day. I just really want you back in my arms. It's very lonely with you not here. You were the only thing that really kept me going and I just… I just don't think I can do it any more… but I promise that I will try. I don't want to give up like this just because no one's there when I come home but that doesn't mean I need to shut down like this." he gently put his hand on the grave stone then gently ran his fingers over my first name "Jyuushirou… I just hope that you're not suffering…" then he reached in his pocket and white narcissist and placed it on top of the stone after he kissed it. "I love you Jyuushirou…" then he stood up and walked away.

I stood there in the same position that I was before with my eyes widened. I looked at the flower then gently pick it up. "Aw Shunsui…" then I looked up. I have to show him that I'm alright. I just have to! If I do, then maybe he'll be happier and less moopy! Yes! That is what I will do!

I quickly set down the flower and ran after him "Shunsui!!" I shouted but it seems that he could not hear me. I ran in front of him and put to my arms out. "Shunsui stop!" but he past right thru me. The strange feeling of not being matter made me shiver and wrap my arms around myself. I turned around and watched him continue to walk.

Then I saw Nanao and I quickly ran to her. Sneaking behind her I put my mouth to her ear. "Do not act different." I tell her. Her eyes widened slightly but then she saw her captain coming and she went back to what she was doing. "Good. Now go to the tree that you and I talked together at. Act normal and don't let Shunsui notice that you know I'm here." I told her.

She fixed her glasses and pick up the book that she always walked around with. She began to walk toward the door. Shunsui looked up at her "Nanao-chan, where are you going?" he asked.

Nanao didn't turned around "I'm going to see Matsumoto-san." She told him then left the room. Once she was a safe distance any from her division, she glanced at me. "Ukitake-Taichou, what is it?" she asked.

I put my finger to my lips "Wait until we get there, then I'll tell you everything."

She looked forward and nodded very slightly.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Once we got there I sat down in front of her with my legs crossed. "Nanao-san please, you have to help me be able to let Shunsui see me and hear me." I told her.

Nanao tilted her head "He can't see you?" she asked.

I shook my head "No he can't. I pecked him on the cheek and he felt that but when I called his name, he didn't hear me. Then I tried to stop him but…" I put a hand to my chest "… he just past right thru me… it seemed to me that he didn't even notice that he walked thru something." I looked up at her "Do you have any idea why he couldn't be able to see me but you can?"

Nanao shook her head "I don't know. But I have an idea. Who else was close to you?" she asked.

"Well everyone was."

"No, I mean _really _close to you. Like someone who didn't think you really died." She explained.

I thought "Hmm… well… I watched everyone at the burial and the only person who didn't seem sad was Byakuya-kun. But he never show emotion so I don't know about him." I told her.

Then she stood up "Please come with me. If Kuchiki-Taichou can see you then I think I know what's wrong."

I tilted my head some but then nod and follow her.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

She knocked on the door of the 6th captain's door and Byakuya called thru it too her. "Come in." he said in his dull voice.

She turned to me "Please stay here until I tell you to come in."

I nodded and watched her open the door and walk in side. I pressed my back to the wall and hold my hands to my chest. I couldn't see what was going on, but I would hear them.

"Nanao-Fukutaichou, what can I help you with?" Byakuya said.

"Kuchiki-Taichou, I have a favor to ask of you." Nanao said.

"What is it?"

"Um… I want you tell me if you can see someone…" she explained, a but insertion on how she should put the sentence.

"Nanao-Fukutaichou I have no time for you foolish-…"

"No please sir. Just… try."

There was a pause then I heard Nanao's voice again. "Thank you sir." She said, telling me that Byakuya probably nodded. I heard footsteps then I saw her again. She motioned for me to follow her. "Come on."

I bit my lip then walked inside. I looked around the room then at Byakuya. His eyes were wide and he slowly stood up. I heard the door close behind me and Nanao stood by my side.

"U-Ukitake-Taichou…" Byakuya said quietly.

I smiled "Byakuya-kun, you can see me!" I ran to him and hugged him tight "Oh I'm so glad someone else can see me too! I was so worried that everyone had lost hope! But I knew that you Byakuya would be able to see me! Not a doubt in my mind!" I told him.

He stumbled back and shivered. I looked at him "What's the matter?"

"You're… you're very cold…" he told me.

I chuckled some "Well being dead tenses to do that to ya!"

He smiled a bit at the joke "I can't believe that you're still here… why?" he asked.

I stepped back and put my hands behind my back "Well Shunsui still has his ring and he still loves me so I can walk around here forever or where ever he goes!" I told him.

"Well that's good I suppose." Byakuya said.

I nodded and chuckled. "Oh!" I turned around to Nanao who was now writing something down in her book. I blinked some and walked to her. "May I see what you're writing?" I asked.

Nanao nodded and showed me. "It's a little tally graph. There are two tallies on the visible side then there is one on the invisible side. The two is Kuchiki-Taichou and I and the other one is Kyoraku-Taichou. I was hoping that you could walk around with me and I can write down how many people can see you and how many that can. It's just an idea but I think I know what's wrong."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

We went around the Seireitei together; asking specific people if they could see me or not. So far, the only people that could see me were Yamamoto, Hitsugaya, Yachiru, Byakuya, Unohana, Ichigo, Yoruichi, Kuukaku, and Matsumoto. The people who couldn't see me were Renji, Yumichika, Ikkaku, Kenpachi, Momo, Soi Fon, and Rukia.

I sighed and plopped down in the grass as my eyes closed. "Are we done?" I asked. walking around the whole entire Seireitei was more work then I remembered.

Nanao nodded as she scribbled down into her black note book "Yes sir. I believe I have collected enough information to come to a conclusion."

I sighed "Well that's good…" I looked up at her "You know what? I think Mayuri could see me though you wrote him down as not being able to see me. He acted strangely when I walked into the room. I have a bad feeling about that…" I told her.

She glanced down at me then went back to writing. "I wouldn't think anything of it sir. He's strange like that."

I tilted my head then nodded "Yeah… I suppose you're right… So what did you get?"

She knelt down and turned the note book to show it to me "Well the people that thought you really weren't dead could see you and the people that thought you were couldn't so that brings me to the conclusion that-…"

"That Shunsui really thinks I died…" I finished for with wide eyes.

She nodded "Yes I'm afraid so…"

"This is terrible! I have to get Shunsui to be able to see me!!" I quickly jumped up and started toward the 8th division. Nanao quickly followed.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

I stood watching Shunsui sit as his desk and finger at the design on it. Oh it pained me so much to see him so sad… Then I turned to Nanao "Are you ready? You know the plan?"

Nanao nodded then walked into the room holding her black note book close. Shunsui looked up at her and forced a smile. "Oh hello Nanao-chan, how are you?" he asked somewhat quietly.

Nanao sat down at her desk and set her book on it. "I'm quite well. I saw Ukitake-Taichou today."

Shunsui smiled and shifted his weight so that both his hand. "You went to visit his grave? That's nice of you…"

"No, I saw him today." She looked at the doorway I stood in and pointed at me. "He's right there."

Shunsui looked at the door way and I looked at him. His eyes were slightly wide but then he chuckled as he smiled and closed his eyes. "Very funny Nanao-chan." He said.

Nanao sighed and I walked over to my lover. "Now he's standing next to you." she said as I positioned myself next to him.

Kyoraku's smile disappeared and he looked at her with a slight glare. "Stop it Nanao." He said in a firm voice.

This surprised both me and Nanao but Nanao looked at me and nodded. I nodded back and leaned over to gently place a peck on his cheek. Kyoraku's eyes widened and he put his hand on his cheek as he quickly looked up at me then looked at Nanao.

"He just kissed your cheek." Nanao said.

Then I poked him in the shoulder and he jumped again.

"He just poked you in the shoulder."

Then I took the hair tie out of his hair and held it in front of him. He jumped once again and stared at the hair tie with wide eyes.

"He just took it out of your hair and now he's holding it in front of you."

Kyoraku stood up quickly and slammed his hands on the desk's top with a lot of forces. His chair flew back and broken with a loud crashing sound that made me and Nanao jump. I dropped the hair on to the desk and Kyoraku glared at his vice-captain.

"Damn it Nanao stop it!!" he shouted.

We both stared at him in shock then watched as he started for the door.

"Shunsui wait!" I shouted then quickly jumped in front of him. This time I would not let him past thru me. Instead of walking thru me like he had done before, he bumped into me causing him to stumble back. His eyes widened and he stared at me; the spot I was standing in at least… then slowly reached out. His fingers brushed along my cheeks then on my eye lids as I closed my eyes. He then pressed my bangs to my forehead gently.

He took his hand back "J-Jyuushirou…?" he said quietly.

I slowly smiled "Shunsui… can you see me?" I asked back.

He slowly nodded and I smiled more as tears fill in my eyes then dance down my cheeks.

"R-Really?"

He nodded again and reached out to wipe away my tears then he looked at his wet finger tips. "Tears…" then looked back up at me. "Am I seeing things…?"

I shook my head "No Shunsui… you're not… I'm really standing right in front of you." I told him softly then slowly reach up and put my hand on his cheek. He flinches slightly then put his hand on my hand. He grips it tight then smiles too as tears fill in his eyes.

"Jyuushirou… it's… it's really you…! I thought you die…" he told me.

I nodded "I did die Shunsui," then I took his hand with the wedding ring on it and held it up. "But your love that you had for me was strong and you still had your wedding ring so I could go where everywhere you did."

He stared at me through the tears on the edges of his eyes then pulled me into a tight and close embrace. "Jyuushirou… oh my Gosh it is you… Jyuushirou…"

I smiled and hugged him back as my eyes lowered themselves. "Oh Shunsui… I love you so much…"

"I love you too… Jyuushirou…" he whispered in my ear softly.

Then all of a sudden the doors behind us flow open and hit the walls with a loud crashing sound, causing everyone in the room to jump. I turned around slightly in my lover's arms to see Mayuri standing there with a strange looking gun in his hands and an evil grin on his lips.

Nanao stood up, calmly placing her hands on the table "Kurusaki-Taichou, what are you doing here if I might ask?" she said.

"I have come for Ukitake—Taichou…" he said then aimed the gun at me. "I am going to take his soul and put in a container where I will experiment on him to see how his soul is built and how much it can take before disappearing into thin air." He said.

I gripped to Shunsui's kimono top tight and pressed again him in fear of what the mad scientist was going to do to me. He always made me feel uneasy and always asked me if he could do some of the scariest things to me. Shunsui always would walk very close to me whenever we walked near the other man. I could have sworn he was going to jump on his and choke him when he was eying me at one of the captains' meetings.

Kyoraku wrapped his arms around me tight as he glared at him. "You will do no such thing… I will NOT lose him again!" he shouted.

"If you don't move Kyoraku-Taichou… I cannot guaranty that you will live." Mayuri said not even moving the gun a bit.

"Then kill me."

My eyes widened and I looked up at Shunsui. "Shunsui no! You can't die! You have no idea how scary it is to die… It's more painful than anything in the world and you're always cold... I don't want you to go through that!!"

Kyoraku looked down his with warm and loving eyes "Jyuushirou I don't care… if I die then I could be with you forever…"

I just stared at him "Shunsui…"

"Move now Kyoraku-Taichou!" Mayuri shouted.

Kyoraku glared at him "No."

"Then you leave me with no choice…" Mayuri aimed the gun at my head then pulled the trigger. A bolt of gold flu right at me.

I quickly put my head into my lover's chest, braising for impact but then Kyoraku threw me out of the way and the bullet flew right threw his heart.

Everything stopped.

I quickly looked up at him just in time to see the bullet shoot out of his back. My eyes widened as his did. "Shunsui!!!" I screamed as he started to fall and blood flew everywhere. It painted the walls with pain and sadness as well as the skin of his vice-captain.

I quickly ran to him just in time to catch him in my arms. I held him close to me as I shifted my weight so that I could sit on my knees. Tears flowing down my cheeks as fast as the waters of the Amazon run toward the see, I looked down at him. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as his body started to become very pale and very cold.

"Shunsui wake up!! Please!! I need you Shunsui!!" I screamed at the tops of my lungs. "Shunsui no… please… don't die…! Don't die…" I whispered as I put my face in his chest. I didn't care that my white hair was probably turning pink. It was his blood that was dying it…

Nanao was quiet so I'm guessing she was staring in disbelief that her captain just died in front of her… The poor dear… I really hoped that she never had to see this but… I guess that it couldn't be helped. Then I hear her shout a Kido number with the words 'Six Bars of Light' followed after. Mayuri grunted which tells me that she got him in the hold. Then quiet weeps were heard...

"You bastard!! I can't believe that you just killed a man for your own presence game!!" Nanao shouted. Mayuri said nothing to this.

I looked down at my love then sniffle and smile as I feel that we are down slowly fading away from it all. "Well Shunsui… heh… I guess you got your wish… We shall always be together now…" I whisper to him, afraid that if I spoke any louder, my voice would have broken.

"Ukitake-Taichou!!" Nanao shouted.

I looked up at her with a sad but soft smile, tears still drenching my cheeks. There was a mix of all different kinds of hurtful emotions on her face as her cheeks were dampened. Her hands stopped to bleed due to her making such tight fists of anger and pain.

"Please don't shed such sad tears Nanao-san… You have helped both me and Shunsui greatly and we surely thank you. If it wasn't for you then I would be dead right now. If it wasn't for you Nanao-san… Shunsui would still be a moping man of nothing but sadness and sorrow; regret and remorse. So please don't cry dear child. A pretty face should not bare so many tears." I told her with a soft voice.

She stared in pain as we both faded more and more away from that land but then she showed a smile. She nodded once "Take good care of my taichou Ukitake-Taichou. If you don't then I'll hunt you down." She told me in a somewhat shaky and joking tone.

I chuckled some as I looked down at the man I fell in love with 2,00o years ago."I promise…"

Then everything was gone…


	4. Goodbye

I stood once again in that long black dress that my captain always wanted to see on me and a soft flower in my hands. My heart aches and screams in pain from the losses that we have had in these last couple of weeks. For we have not lost just one captain now; No. We have now lost two. Two that were part of the same soul… two twin sword bearers… and two sweetest hearts of the same rotating chocolate box…

That gory and sweet image will not leave my mind or my dreams… The blood… the tears… the screams of nothing but sadness and pain… Terrible thing it was to watch.

The beautiful pink and white coffin of my beloved captain lies in front of us covered by a small tarp roof held by four poles to protect its spring shine from the rain that now soaks the grass. I suppose that maybe Ukitake-Taichou was watching over and may have not healed from the pain of seeing his loved one shot and killed in front of him. These little drips of heaven could be his tears… A terrible thought that is.

One by one I watch my fellow Soul Reapers make their way to the coffin and peer inside. Some could not bear that thought of seeing the sake warmed heart of the man they all knew and loved. Rangiku-san was one of the most affected. She was his drinking parent and one of his closest friends. I pity the poor girl…

I'm the next one in line and the tears start to ball up in my eyes again. I wipe them away then walk to the side of the coffin. I took a deep breath then dared to peek inside.

My captain rested peacefully with his arms resting at his stomach like his lover layed when he was being sent off. A small smirk slowly crawls to my lips and I chuckled some.

"I never told you this before taichou… and I can't believe I'm telling you this now but… you were the sweetest and most thoughtful man I have ever met. You jumped right in front of that bullet to save Ukitake-Taichou's soul and I just think that is the greatest thing that you could have ever done… I know I told Ukitake-Taichou to take care of you but I want you to take care of him as well. Never let him frown. Never let him cry. Never even let him be alone. Please always be with him to make him smile that smile that we all here in the Seireitei will miss dearly."

I wiped away some of the tears in my eyes once again but I still maintain that the smile on my face. Then the soft red rose that I had picked for him gently was layed by his side and I smiled a bit down at him.

"Thank you sir… of everything…" I whispered then walk away.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

The memorial last for what seemed like forever with the rain and the tears. But it soon ended and everyone started to head toward the 10th division for the party Rangiku-san put together. Kyoraku-Taichou always wanted a party after he died. He always said that memorials were boring. He didn't want his death to be boring so he wanted a party.

I should have known…

"Nanao," someone calls from behind me.

I turn around and looked at her. "Yes?"

"Are you going to come to the little party that we're going to have at my division? Hitsugaya-Taichou approved this one I swear!" she joked a bit to try and lighten the heavy sad mood.

I smiled at her a bit "Yes I will."

She smiled back "That's wonderful! I'll see you there then?"

I nodded then she started toward her division. I just watch her as I start to space out but then a familiar voice chuckles from behind me then calls out.

"Nice dress Nanao-chan~!"

My eyes widen and I quickly turn around to see my captain and Ukitake-Taichou stood hand 'n' hand together smiling.

Ukitake-Taichou chuckled a bit "You do look quite nice Nanao-san." He told me.

"Ukitake-Taichou, Kyoraku-Taichou!" I shouted but Ukitake-Taichoy put his finger to his lips and I nodded. "Why are you here and… how?"

"Well we only had one last chance to come back to the Seireitei for anything we wanted so we decided to come and you once more before we left for go this time." Ukitake-Taichou explained.

Kyoraku-Taichou nodded "Yeah. You really did help us a lot Nanao-chan." He then scratched the back of his head as he looked down somewhat. "Though I really pissed you off sometimes…" Ukitake chuckled.

I stared at them a bit then smiled. "You're welcome… though I don't think I did very much…"

"Oh but you did!" Ukitake-Taichou said. I looked up at him, "If you didn't help Shunsui in the beginning then I would have never seen him again! Then you helped Shunsui have the ability to see me which saved both our lives."

"Though I got killed…" my captain said quietly. Ukitake-Taichou elbowed him playfully.

I watched them fuse a bit but then smiled and bowed deeply to them. "It was an honor to serve under both of you." I stood up and held my hands in front of me.

Kyoraku-Taichou pointed to himself and smiled wide and goofy like. "Even me?!" he asked.

"No." I said with a smirk.

Kyoraku-Taichou's head dropped and he started to sulk. This made Ukitake-Taichou laugh "She's only kidding Shunsui!" he told him.

Kyoraku-Taichou lifted his head and looked at him. "Oh… I knew that."

I chuckled a bit.

Ukitake-Taichou then smiled at me "We have to go now, Nanao-san. Thank you again." He bowed.

Kyoraku-Taichou smiled at me too and tipped his hat. "See ya later, Nanao-Fukutaichou." He said with a smirk but then Ukitake-Taichou pushed his head down, causing him to bow in a sloppy way.

"And then we bow~!" he said to his lover.

"Ack! I know, I know! I was getting to it! God why did I marry you!?"Kyoraku-Taichou said as he squirmed.

Ukitake-Taichou let him up and smiled innocently at him. "Because you love~ me!" he said as he held his hands behind his back and slowly rocked back and forth on his heels.

My captain looked at him with narrowed eyes then smiled. "Yeah, I think that was one of the thousands of reason why I did." This made Ukitake-Taichou laugh.

Then together they walked hand 'n' hand together in the other direction that I was standing in and slowly they faded away together as they smiled at one another.

~FIN


End file.
